Episode 8569 (4th February 2015)
Plot David decides not to wind Callum up as he's scared of losing Max. Faye bunks off school again because of PE and swears Craig to secrecy. Craig spends the day with Faye and tries to convince her not to hide away. Sinead apologises to Chesney for being hard on him for leaving Joseph with Roy. 111 copies of Chicken Quarterly are delivered to the Kabin. Norris is bewildered as he only ordered one copy for Sharif, while Maddie looks on mischievously. Tyrone tells Roy that Hayley's Woody is due its MOT. Having never passed his test, Roy doesn't see any point in keeping the car and asks Tyrone to sell it. Steve spends the morning watching repeats on TV then goes for his second session with the therapist. Faye breaks down over the girls at school teasing her over her weight. At Sinead's request, Chesney brings Roy to visit her. Sinead has a heart-to-heart with Roy, telling him that he needs to stop feeling guilty over Hayley and live his life. Katy meets Callum and learns that he is Max's dad. Callum claims he's finished with drugs and owns a security business. Katy is unsure whether to trust him. Steve tells the therapist he has no breathing space at home with everyone trying to help him. Michael gives Gail and Andy copies of his will in case he doesn't survive the operation. Gail tears hers up, saying she's not planning on losing him. Faye threatens not to speak to Craig again if he grasses her up. Tyrone passes the car and convinces Roy to keep it. Roy now feels ready to scatter Hayley's ashes. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Callum Logan - Sean Ward Guest cast *Delivery Man - Steve Hester *Therapist - Philip Martin Brown Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Sinead's room and corridor *Therapist's premises - Consulting room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy instructs Tyrone to sell his Morris Minor Traveller, while Sinead summons him to her hospital bedside for a chat; Steve attends his second session with the therapist and tells him how his family are making matters worse; Callum assures Katy he is no longer a drug dealer, so she agrees to meet him for a drink; and Craig tries to support Faye when she plays truant again. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,290,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2015 episodes